The epidermis is a self-renewing tissue, which provides a natural barrier between the organism and the environment. Our research focuses on the dynamic process by which the epidermis maintains the proper balance between proliferation and differentiation. Combining classical genetics and modern tools of genomics, we investigate and model the function of DNA binding proteins and pharmacologic agents important for in utero human epidermal development. We seek to answer fundamental questions about the mechanism by which these epidermal cells maintain this balance during development, after trauma or wounding and throughout life.